Rote Augen
by Yukiko Yoora
Summary: Setelah dua puluh tahun, kasus Black Dahlia kembali terbongkar. Dan kali ini, berhasilkah mereka menyelesaikan kasus yang belum terpecahkan itu? Bad at summary. My fist fic in this fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel I : Black Dahlia**

**...**

Hidupnya bagai dua sisi pedang

Di sisi satu terasa berharga, saat digunakan untuk mencari harga diri dan melindungi rasa hati

Di sisi ke dua terasa kelam, saat tersiram darah orang yang tidak bersalah di bumi

Harga dirinya seperti mentari di pagi hari

Kadang menghantui

Dan kadang menjadi penjaga diri

**...**

**15 Januari 1947—Los Angeles.**

Seorang wanita berumur dua puluh dua tahun bernama Elizabeth Short ditemukan tewas secara mengenaskan pada sebuah lahan kosong di Leimert Park, Norton 39th, Los Angeles.

Tubuh wanita berkulit putih yang penuh luka robek dan lecet itu terbelah rapi di bagian pinggang. Mulutnya disobek sehingga senyumnya melebar dari telinga ke telinga. Pada pergelangan tangan, kaki, dan lehernya terdapat adanya bekas jeratan tali.

Namun, apa yang paling mengerikan dari mayat ini adalah kenyataan kalau tidak ada darah setitik pun di tempat ia ditemukan. Seolah-olah sang pembunuh telah membersihkan mayat itu sebelum membuangnya di tanah kosong.

Untuk wanita malang berambut hitam dan kesukaannya mengenakan pakaian hitam ini, untuk kasus mutilasi mengerikan ini—nama _Black Dahlia_ diberikan.

Beberapa hari setelah ditemukannya mayat Elizabeth, sebuah paket misterius yang diduga dikirim oleh sang pembunuh tiba di kantor harian _Los Angeles Examine_r—yang segera diteruskan ke polisi. Di dalam paket itu terdapat barang-barang yang merupakan milik Elizabeth—seperti akte kelahiran, foto, kartu nama, dan lain-lain. Dan juga sebuah surat dari rangkaian potongan huruf di koran.

_**Los Angeles Examiner and OTHER Los Angeles PAPERS.**_

_**HERE! is 'Dahlia's BeLONGings.**_

_**LETTER TO FOLLOW.**_

Surat yang dijanjikan sang pembunuh memang tiba, namun tanpa petunjuk berarti.

Setelah lebih dari dua puluh tahun berlalu, belum ada kepastian tentang siapa dan dimana pembunuh berdarah dingin ini. Dan selama itu pula sudah tak ada lagi kasus pembunuhan yang sama, _The Black Dahlia_ pun perlahan dilupakan oleh masyarakat.

**.**

Hingga **15 Januari 1967—Roma, Italia.**

Seorang murid menengah pertama, Arianna Worth ditemukan tewas terpotong dua di pinggiran kota Roma. Tubuh putri tunggal keluarga Worth itu penuh cabikan. Sebuah 'senyuman' lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Pada pergelangan tangan, kaki, dan leher terlihat adanya bekas-bekas ikatan tali yang memerah.

Dan tak ditemukan darah di sekitar tubuh korban.

Kabar ini benar-benar membuat heboh seluruh masyarakat Roma. Terutama pada kondisi mayat yang mengingatkan mereka pada sebuah kasus mutilasi yang terjadi di Los Angeles dua puluh tahun lalu.

_**The Black Dahlia.**_

Dan kembali kasus _Black Dahlia_ menguak ke permukaan.

.

* * *

**K**atekyo **H**itman **R**eborn! © Amano Akira | **P**sychic **D**etective **Y**akumo © Manabu Kaminaga | **P**sychic **D**etective **Y**akumo (manga) © Suzuka Oda

**Warning : **AU/AA/Sho-ai/BL/lebay/telenovela/typo(s)/OOC/alur berantakan/bahasa baku dan non-baku/ngga logis/dll.

* * *

.

"Jadi, anda ingin saya ikut menangani kasus ini?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan nada memastikan. Iris _onyx_-nya menatap pria di depannya lurus—membuat yang ditatap merasa takut sekaligus kesal.

_Hell_, pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang menatapnya itu adalah mahasiswanya sendiri. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai dosen?

Berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang—ia kemudian menjawab, "Ya, begitulah. Jadi?" hening sebentar.

"Aku terima. Tapi ada satu syarat yang—"

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan," kata sang dosen, yang diketahui bernama Alexis Worth—paman dari Arianna Worth—memotong perkataan muridnya, Hibari Kyoya. Simpang empat bertengger di kepala sang murid—namun ekspresinya masih tetap datar.

—**Hibari Kyoya. Mahasiswa jurusan ke-lima Fakultas Ilmu Alam.**

"Jangan memotong, Pak Tua. Syaratnya adalah—"

...

"—belikan aku tonfa baru."

... syarat yang mudah.

"_Si_," tanpa banyak bicara, Alexis beranjak keluar dari apartment tempat muridnya tinggal.

"Kasus yang berat," gumam Hibari sambil mengambil _handphone_ yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Kemudian mengetikkan nomor yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala dan menekan tombol _call_.

Tak lama kemudian, suara familiar milik sang kekasih memenuhi pendengarannya.

"_Halo, Kyoya?"_

"Ada sesuatu yang kau dapatkan, Cavallone?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, kutunggu. Sampai jumpa, _il mio amore_,"

**Klik**. Sambungan terputus.

"Nekat sekali kau menjawab telepon di jam kerja, Dino. Oh, aku tahu—itu kekasihmu yang berambut hitam itu, kan?" Byakuran Gesso menatap makhluk pirang di depannya—yang merupakan teman sesama detektifnya itu dengan tatapan mencemooh.

—**Byakuran Gesso. Detektif.**

"Menurutmu? Jangan menatapku seperti itu, sialan," balas si pirang yang bernama Dino Cavallone, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mayat pucat yang terbaring di samping tempat Byakuran berdiri.

—**Dino Cavallone. Kekasih Hibari Kyoya. Detektif.**

"Apa kau yakin pembunuh Elizabeth Short dan Arianna Worth adalah orang yang sama?" tanya Dino. "Melihat kondisi mayat—kurasa iya..." Byakuran melirik pada mayat di bawahnya—dan berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh kekasihnya tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba di belakang Dino muncul peta benua Eropa dan Amerika—lengkap dengan skala, petunjuk arah, legenda, garis astronomi, dan teman temannya. Kemudian rumus-rumus yang diyakini digunakan untuk menghitung jarak di antara kedua benua tersebut.

Dino meringis. Sesuatu yang tidak berguna, pikirnya.

"Tetapi jika melihat dari jarak antara Roma dengan Los Angeles—serta tahun terjadinya—aku akan mengatakan tidak," ujar Byakuran yang sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda asal Venezia**[1]** di depannya.

"Mungkin saja pembunuhnya berbeda tetapi menggunakan cara yang sama," seseorang menginterupsi percakapan dua detektif tersebut.

"Oh, hai Muku-chan," sapa Byakuran disertai dengan senyum khas-nya—dan dibalas dengan sangat tidak manusiawi oleh yang disapa, yakni sebuah tendangan yang berhasil membuat pria bersurai putih itu terlempar sejauh satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ouch.

—**Mukuro Rokudo. Kekasih Byakuran Gesso. Mahasiswa jurusan ke-lima Fakultas Filosofi.**

Dino _speechless_, kemudian berlari menuju tempat Byakuran terbaring dan membantu temannya berdiri.

"Ternyata kita memiliki uke yang sama-sama ganas, sobat," bisik Dino. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, kemudian tertawa laknat sambil ber highfive-ria.

**Jduak!**

Sebuah benda metal melayang dan tepat mengenai sasarannya, kali ini si pirang lah yang menjadi korban—dengan wajah terlebih dulu menyentuh tanah. Ouch.

"K-Kyoya... tidak tahukah kau kalau itu sangat berbahaya? Aku hampir gagal ginjal tahu," ringis Dino sambil memegangi perutnya dan berusaha selembut mungkin menasehati sang kekasih tentang 'bahaya melempar tonfa'.

"Hmph," kata Hibari cuek.

"Baiklah anak-anak, _time out_. Ini kasus yang berat—tidak ada waktu untuk bermain," ujar seseorang. Keempat pasang mata yang ada di sana menoleh dan menemukan dua orang detektif lain—yang merupakan detektif senior—berjalan ke arah mereka.

Yang satu berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata _blue ocean_. Sedangkan yang satu berambut hitam dengan mata _dark blue._

—**Giotto del Vongola. Detektif.**

—**Asari Ugetsu. Detektif.**

"_Yes, Sir!_"

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

**[1]** saya ngga punya alasan khusus mengenai ini.

**A/N :** Uhuk. Saya author baru di sini, salam kenal! Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita Psychic Detective Yakumo versi manga karya Suzuka Oda yang—kayaknya—fujoshi itu. /lirikPakGotouxIshii /dirajamOda-sama/ uhuk.

Mengenai _Black Dahlia_, _readers_ pasti sudah tahu kan kasus satu itu? /didor/ lalu puisi yang saya tulis di awal cerita itu... itu untuk sang /yaelah/ pembunuh(?). Mungkin dari puisi itu _readers _sudah bisa menebak karakteristik si pembunuh? Hohoho.

_Okay_, segitu dulu. _Thanks for reading!_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1.2 : Black Dahlia**

**...**

**Pagi hari di Roma, Italia.**

Byakuran berjalan gontai menuju toilet, se(menit)sekali ia mengucek matanya yang memerah. Ia dan Dino ditugaskan untuk menginterogasi para tersangka pembunuhan yang jumlahnya ratusan—bahkan ribuan, dan itu membuatnya hampir mati duduk meladeni beberapa tersangka yang agak 'menyimpang'.

Hibari dan Mukuro sudah pulang duluan, tentu saja Ia dan Dino—yang _notabene_ sangat _over-protective_ terhadap Hibari—tidak ingin membuat dua mahasiswa itu pulang larut. Untung saja Giotto datang pada waktu yang tepat—saat ia sedang sekarat akibat menahan kantuk—jadi ia bisa meminta bantuan seniornya itu untuk menggantikannya sementara waktu.

Sesampainya di toilet, Byakuran langsung melangkah secepat kilat ke arah wastafel. Ketika ingin membuka keran air, gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang berbicara tepat di balik pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya, "Aksi ketiga kulanjutkan nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Tunggu, ia kenal suara itu.

**Krieet.**

_Shit._

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, muncul seorang pemuda dengan _handphone_ di genggamannya. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat Byakuran, namun ekspresinya itu segera menghilang—digantikan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ap—"

**Craash!**

Yang terakhir kali Byakuran lihat adalah seringai menyeramkan dari orang di depannya. Seseorang yang ia kenal, sangat ia kenal—sebelum gelap dan rasa sakit yang amat menyiksa menguasainya.

* * *

**K**atekyo **H**itman **R**eborn! © Amano Akira | **Ps**ychic **D**etective **Y**akumo © Manabu Kaminaga | **P**sychic **D**etective **Y**akumo (manga) © Suzuka Oda

**Warning : **AU/AA/Sho-ai/BL/lebay/telenovela/typo(s)/OOC/OC/alur berantakan/bahasa baku dan non-baku/ngga logis/sukar dimengerti/dll.

* * *

Hibari membuka halaman demi halaman koran yang ia baca. Kemudian alis sempurnanya menyerngit. Hampir sebagian isi dari koran yang dibacanya membahas tentang kasus pembunuhan yang mirip dengan kasus _Black Dahlia_ dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

'Cepat sekali berita ini beredar. Media memang menakutkan...', pikirnya.

_Close your eyes and i'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow i'll miss you_

_Re—_

Hibari menatap layar handphonenya dan menemukan nama 'Cavallone' tertera di sana. Kemudian ikon hijau di layar handphone sang penyandang marga Hibari itu pun disentuh, menjawab panggilaan dari sang kekasih.

"Ada apa, Cavallone?"

"_K-Kyoya, bisa kau temui Mukuro?"_ nada Dino terdengar lelah, dan... gelisah.

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk—"

"—_..."_

Penjelasan yang diberikan Dino membuat Hibari terkejut. Dan untuk kali ini saja, Hibari rela berjalan menuju fakultas Filosofi—yang terletak lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang—hanya untuk menemui seorang Mukuro Rokudo.

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mukuro berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, sesekali matanya melirik pada nomor-nomor bangsal. Seorang perawat sudah melarangnya untuk tidak berlari, namun sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah keadaan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Tiga, satu, tujuh, tiga, satu, tujuh, tiga, satu—

Gotcha!

Segera ia membuka kenop pintu itu, namun terhenti ketika ia mendengar Dino berbicara di dalamnya.

"Tadi pagi Byakuran permisi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka, dan digantikan oleh Giotto. Namun setelah tiga puluh menit, dia belum juga kembali. Ketika aku ingin menyusul, Eduard datang dan mengatakan kalau Byakuran dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya saat itu benar-benar mengerikan, dadanya terluka secara melintang dari leher kiri hingga pinggang kanan, dan yang lebih parah lagi, terdapat luka tusukan di perutnya. Untung saja tidak terlalu dalam," jelas Dino panjang lebar.

_Byakuran..._

"Dan aku menemukan ini di bawah wastafel toilet koridor selatan. Tempat Byakuran ditemukan," tambah seseorang, Mukuro tidak bisa mengenali suaranya—namun entah kenapa terasa familiar.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan... _Black Dahlia_?" sekali lagi suara asing yang familiar itu terdengar, dan kali ini Mukuro benar-benar tidak tahan.

**Brak!**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut biru berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Gumpalan emosi yang campur aduk dapat terlihat jelas dari mata dwiwarnanya yang berkilat tajam.

"Mukuro—"

"... Apa yang kau temukan?" nadanya terdengar parau, menuntut satu-satunya pemuda yang tidak ia kenal.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Dino sebentar, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Mukuro yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Gantungan _handphone_..."

Segera Mukuro menyambar gantungan _handphone_ yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu. Gantungan berbentuk _triple_ T yang di ujungnya melekat sebuah mahkota kecil, di tengah-tengah mahkota itu terdapat permata berwarna merah menyala.

"Mukuro, kami permisi," Dino berujar dan tersenyum singkat, menarik lengan pemuda berambut merah itu menuju pintu dan keluar—memberi privasi.

Pandangannya bergulir pada seseorang berambut seputih salju yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur putih di tengah ruangan, Byakuran. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati sisi kekasihnya, dan berdiri di samping kasur putih itu. Mata dwiwarnanya memindai sosok sang kekasih, dari kepala hingga kakinya—yang tertutup selimut.

Andai ia tidak pulang, andai ia bisa membantu Byakuran—setidaknya untuk beberapa jam, ini tidak akan terjadi. Byakuran-nya tidak akan ada di sini, tidak akan teronggok lemah di atas kasur rumah sakit seperti _herbivore_. Setidaknya itu yang Hibari katakan tadi.

Tangan pemilik mata dwiwarna itu terulur, menyentuh rambut sang kekasih dengan jemarinya. Perlahan ia merundukkan badannya dan mencium kening Byakuran.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Mukuro bersumpah, ia akan membunuh siapa saja yang telah melukai Byakuran dengan tangannya sendiri.

**.**

Setelah keluar dari bangsal, Dino dan si pemuda berambut merah—yang diketahui bernama Kozato Enma—langsung pergi menuju parkiran. Pasalnya Dino harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya nanti malam. Dan Enma—sebagai sahabat yang baik—sebenarnya ingin sekali menemani Byakuran di rumah sakit. Namun pekerjaanya sebagai aktor sangatlah tidak memungkinkan bahwa ia bisa berlama-lama di sini.

"Siapa itu tadi?" tanya Enma pada Dino yang sedang berkutat pada _handphone_nya. Dino menoleh sebentar kepada pemuda di sampingnya, "Namanya Mukuro Rokudo, kekasih Byakuran. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Eh? Selama di Amerika aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan Byakuran," sahut Enma sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Oh," balas Dino singkat.

"Hei, siapa itu?" tanya Enma penasaran dan melirik _handphone_ Dino. "Itu apa?" Dino menatap bingung pemuda di sampingnya. "Itu..." jawab Enma sambil menunjuk handphone Dino. "Ini?" Dino menunjuk handphonenya di depan Enma, memperlihatkan sebuah percakapan antara Dino dan... mata Enma menyipit—_il mio amore_? Enma mengangguk. "Ahaha, Kyoya."

"Oh, kekasihmu?" dan pertanyaannya kali ini hanya di balas anggukan singkat.

'_Il mio amore_? Lebay sekali...', pikir Enma.

...

Lebay itu apa?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku pulang," kata Giotto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, kemudian melangkah memasuki rumah bertingkat tiga dengan arsitektur khas Eropa itu.

"Selamat datang, Giotto," sambut Nana—_madre_nya—yang tengah duduk sambil membaca sebuah novel yang lumayan tebal di sofa kulit ruang tamu rumahnya.

Giotto mengecup pipi _madre_nya singkat, "Sepi sekali, dimana _padre _dan Tsuna?" tanya Giotto memandang sekelilingnya. "_Padre_ baru saja pergi ke kantor sedangkan Tsuna sudah pergi dari tadi, katanya ada syuting mendadak," jawab Nana sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya, setelah membatasi lembaran novel itu dengan lipatan kecil.

"Oh. Hari ini _madre_ masak apa? Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan _madre_," kata Giotto tersenyum. Beberapa hari ini kasus kriminal semakin meningkat, dan itu membuat Giotto harus rela meluangkan hampir seluruh waktu istirahatnya untuk bekerja. Jadi ia tidak sempat pulang ke rumah dan hanya makan di luar.

"Ara~ hari ini ibu memasak makanan kesukaanmu, Giotto. _Fettuccine bolognese_ dan _chicken cordon bleu_, lalu minumannya tentu saja _strawberry blush_!" Nana tersenyum riang. Senyuman itu pun dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Giotto. _Madre_nya memang selalu tahu apa yang ia suka.

Sebuah telepon berbunyi, melantunkan nada-nada yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Giotto. Nana segera berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di samping tangga, tempat telepon itu.

"Ada apa, Iemitsu? ... Apa?! Tsuna terluka?"

**.**

_**Leone Studios**_

"_Fratello_... aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka gores biasa. Lihat?" Tsuna mengerang sambil menunjuk sudut keningnya yang dilapisi hansaplas bermotif singa. Memang sulit sekali meyakinkan sesosok makhluk pirang yang diberi nama Giotto del Vongola oleh Iemitsu dan Nana itu bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, dan tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Sangat sulit, sesulit membedakan kata _synok_ dengan _syinok_**[1]**.

...

Hah?

"Astaga Tsuna! Kenapa kau langsung melapisi luka itu dengan hansaplas? Lukamu harus dibersihkan dulu dan—" Tsuna tak lagi mendengarkan ocehan Giotto, ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Membiarkan Giotto membuka hansaplasnya dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

**Cklek.**

"Maaf aku lama—eh? Ah? M-maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja masuk itu langsung kaget dan merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu—menurutnya—pasangan itu. Sekarang bukan hanya rambutnya saja yang merah, tetapi wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"Eh, Enma! J-jangan salah paham!" jerit(?) Tsuna seperti perempuan, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya yang seputih porselen. Dan Giotto harus menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh sang adik dalam pelukannya dan berakhir dengan ia terkapar di sudut ruangan. Tidak lagi.

Enma?

Giotto menatap pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu—dan kaget ketika pemuda itu juga menatap ke arahnya.

Biru bertemu merah.

Kontak mata itu hanya berlangsung singkat, sedetik kemudian mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tsuna yang merasa aneh hanya memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Ah—aku harus siap-siap, sebentar lagi syutingnya dimulai. Umm, sampai jumpa nanti!" Tsuna berdiri dari kusinya dan mengecup pipi Giotto sekilas kemudian berlalu setelah tersenyum singkat pada Enma.

"Ya, sampai nanti, Tsuna."

**Blam.**

Sepeninggalan Tsuna, ruangan itu hanya diisi keheningan. Baik Giotto maupun Enma tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun akhirnya Giotto membuka mulutnya,

"Jadi... kau teman Tsuna?" tanyanya.

"... ya," balas Enma singkat.

Dan kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Enma melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berbalik—hendak membuka pintu.

Sebelum tangan itu menahannya.

Giotto merengkuh pemuda di depannya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Enma."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Giotto turun dari mobil, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang terletak di pusat kota Roma. Di depan pintu kaca gedung itu, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang membaca sebuah map di tangannya.

Giotto mempercepat jalannya, suara langkah kakinya terdengar jelas saat sepatu pantofel hitam itu bertemu dengan lantai batu yang keras.

"Kasus lagi?" tebak Giotto setelah sampai di depan si lelaki berambut pirang—Dino. Dino mengangguk membenarkan tebakan yang diberikan oleh seniornya.

Giotto menghela napas, padahal ia baru saja bersenang-senang dengan Enma, sekarang perasaan ber_flower-flower_(baca : berbunga-bunga)nya itu sudah menghilang ditelan kasus(?).

Tangan Giotto terulur, mengambil map yang dipegang oleh Dino. Kemudian membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak rapi di kertas putih itu. Dan matanya menyipit ketika membaca kalimat terakhir dari map yang dipegangnya.

"Siapkan mobil. Kita akan pergi ke TKP sekarang."

"_Si_!"

**.**

"Selamat datang, _Signor _Giotto—dan Dino Cavallone," sapa Letnan Saverio saat Giotto keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh Dino di belakangnya.

"Ada apa denganku, Letnan?" tanya Dino merasa aneh dengan nada sang Letnan saat mengatakan namanya. "Tidak ada, hanya... tumben sekali kau pergi ke TKP secara langsung, Dino," entah kenapa Dino merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat lelaki berpangkat Letnan itu.

Dino menghela napas, kemudian mengikuti Letnan Saverio dan Giotto memasuki rumah korban. Beberapa polisi yang ada di sana menyapa mereka, dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian, dan ini benar-benar _awesome_," sang Letnan berujar. Entah apa maksud dari kata '_awesome_' yang dikatannya—buruk, atau baik. Wajahnya masih tetap datar, sangat sulit membaca ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh letnan satu ini.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang dicat _pink_. Namun belum sempat Giotto dan Dino membuka pintu keramat itu, Letnan Saverio mencegahnya. Jari telunjuk sang Letnan mengarah pada satu titik di bawah pintu, darah—kemudian ia membuka pintunya.

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, yang terlihat pertama kali adalah merah. Lantai dan dinding pada kamar berukuran sedang itu dipenuhi bekas-bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah.

"Korban bernama Li Na Chain. Sebenarnya, informasi yang kukirim pada kalian itu tidak benar. Maksudku, korban tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan terbelah atau semacamnya," kata Letnan Saverio. Dahi Giotto mengernyit, "Jadi?"

"Tadi pagi, seorang polisi mendapatkan sebuah memo yang tertempel di pintu gudang bawah tanah. Memo itu hanya berisi alamat rumah. Satu hal, memo itu tidak ditulis tangan, melainkan diketik," jelas Letnan Saverio. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil berwarna putih dari saku celana hitamnya, kemudian memberikan kertas itu pada Dino—yang posisinya paling dekat dengannya.

"Huh? Alamat rumah ini?" kaget Dino setelah membaca memo yang diberikan oleh Letnan Saverio sembari menunjuk lantai kayu yang dihiasi jejak kaki di bawahnya.

"Ya, dan setelah kami sampai di sini—tidak ada mayat sama sekali. Ruangan-ruangn lain sudah diperiksa, dan hanya ruangan ini saja yang janggal,"

"Lalu, kemana perginya Li Na Chain? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" tanya Giotto. "Itu masih dalam penyelidikan. Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, keluarga Chain pergi berlibur ke kampung halamannya, sedangkan Li Na tinggal di sini karena—" suara ribut yang berasal dari ruang utama menghentikan penjelasan Letnan Saverio.

Ketiga orang itu bertatapan sebentar, kemudian berlari menuju ruang utama. Setibanya di sana, tiba-tiba ekspresi sang Letnan yang tadinya datar berubah galak, sedangkan Giotto dan Dino segera berjongkok sambil memegangi perut mereka—menahan tawa.

Di pintu depan, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut perak berusaha masuk—namun dihadang oleh dua orang polisi yang berjaga.

"Lepaskan dia Aldo—Ace," perintah Letnan Saverio. Dua orang polisi itu segera melepaskan tangan si pemuda berambut perak yang masih berontak. Bisa dibayangkan, setelah genggamannya dilepaskan dia langsung terjatuh dengan kepala—yang sialnya—tepat di bawah kaki Letnan Saverio.

**Bruk!**

"Earn—"

"_Was machst du hier_, _verdammt_," ujar Letnan Saverio penuh penekanan di setiap katanya dengan aksen Jerman yang kental. "_Z__umindest __geben__ wenig__a__ufmerksamkeit auf mich_, Earnest," balas si pemuda—berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah sambil memegang keningnya yang memerah, kedua alisnya bertautan dan bibirnya dikerucutkan.

'... geli', pikir sang Letnan.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Empat,

Li—

Namun lama kelamaan hatinya luluh juga.

Menghela napas pasrah akan sikap manja pemuda di depannya, Letnan Saverio mulai berujar. Kali ini nadanya terdengar lebih lembut, "_Traurig_, Hannz. Jadi, ada apa? Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengurungmu di kamar?"

Ups.

"Uhuk."

_Kubunuh kau Giotto._

"Jadi kau yang mengurungku? Tega sekali," masih dengan wajah memelasnya yang _awesome_—karena bisa meluluhkan hati sang Letnan, ia berujar. Kemudian pandangan matanya yang tadi tertuju pada lantai kini menatap lelaki di depannya. "Aku mengantarkan pemuda itu," menunjuk pada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan ibu jarinya. "Katanya ia ingin bertemu denganmu," tambahnya.

Seorang pemuda melangkah memasuki rumah itu dan berhenti di samping Hannz. Ia memakai kaos abu-abu polos yang dilapisi _blazer_ hitam. Topi kupluk berwarna senada dengan _blazer_nya yang bertuliskan '_freak_'—menutupi rambut hitam lembut yang dibiarkan terurai hingga leher. Tak lupa kacamata _oakley_ berlensa hitam yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris milik sang pemuda.

"Selamat siang, Letnan. Maaf atas keterlambatan saya sehingga membuat anda memutuskan untuk pergi duluan," pemuda itu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Letnan Saverio tersenyum—ralat, menyeringai, "Selamat siang. Ah, tak apa. Dan maaf jika tadi rekan saya ini mengacau," ucapnya melirik Hannz. Kemudian Letnan Saverio membalikkan badannya, menatap ke arah Giotto dan Dino yang hanya diam dengan alis terangkat.

"Giotto, Dino—perkenalkan, ini Emil Celestine. Dia adalah _Psychic Police Detective_ yang akan membantu kita dalam kasus kali ini—" kata Letnan Saverio memperkenalkan pemuda itu.

"Salam kenal, _Signor_," pemuda itu—Emil—membuka kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan sepasang iris _ruby_ yang indah namun terkesan misterius dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

...

"Kyoya?"

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

* * *

**[1]** _Synok_ = anak laki-laki | _Syinok_ = anak anjing | (_Russian_)

Kalo kalian pergi ke _Russia_(?), terus kalian mau bilang "Hei, anak laki-laki yang di sana!" dan '_synok_' yang kalian ucapkan itu merangkap '_syinok_'. Bahaya, kan? /didor

_Germany_

_Was machst du hier_ = apa yang kau lakukan di sini. | _Verdammt _= sialan. | _Z__umindest __geben__ wenig__a__ufmerksamkeit auf mich_= setidaknya berikanlah sedikit perhatianmu padaku(?) | _Traurig_ = maaf

_English_

_Awesome_ = hebat | _Pink_ = merah jambu :3

_Italian_

_Si_ = ya | _Signor_ = tuan

**A/N :** Yey! Akhirnya kelar juga chapter dua. Seperti biasa, alurnya masih ngga jelas :D /salahemot/ Betewe, triple T itu kayak TTT (-w-)7 Dan, D18nya ngumpet dulu yah~ Chapter depan baru dimunculin~ /bletak Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan bahasa asing dan artinya. Serius, saya nyarinya kata per kata di kamus orz orz Ada yang udah bisa nebak siapa pembunuhnya? :3

**Special thanks to : DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo** | **Momoyukii** | **Eun88**

**Akemi Futabatei** : Ini udah update, _thanks for your review _:D Soal D18, mungkin chapter depan baru di munculin _romance_nya

**ishimaru yumi** : Yoo, yumi~ _thanks for your review_. Bahasamu benar-benar indah dan _awesome_, nak –w-b

Okay, segitu dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

_Review?_

* * *

_Edited : 03/15/13_

_Thanks to : **Herr Adriaan**_


End file.
